Perception
by thebookunfinished
Summary: Toph saw souls, and she wouldn't give up theirs for the world.


I have friends in overalls whose friendship I would not swap for the favor of the kings of the world.- Thomas A. Edison

* * *

><p>She loved them.<p>

It was weird, when she thought about having to voice it. It sounded so sappy and cheesy that she would never _ever_ tell them aloud, since it was not like her to show affection that way. But she truly did love them, her group of misfits. And out of everyone in their ragtag team of rebels, she would swear she knew them the best.

She was blind, yes, but saw much _much_ more of them than anyone else. She didn't need eyes to know exactly what they looked like.

There was Katara, who was just like the water she bent.

Every step flowed into the next, smooth and graceful. She could move with the force of a waterfall falling off the side of cliff one minute, than be cold and unyielding like the ice Toph didn't dare to walk on the next. She was ever moving, sweeping everyone in their little group into a constant river with an undertow to strong to resist. Katara didn't leave anyone behind and no one could defy the current of her affection and care. She would face every obstacle, going under, over, around or through the smallest openings and just like the water, she couldn't really be trapped, for she would simply slide through the cracks of your fingers. But Katara could also be like the water Toph was more used, cold and dark and could drown those who dared to cross her or those she loved. It was hard to remember that below the seemingly calm ocean was a raging storm. Just like a steady stream would to the earth, Katara refused to yield, wearing down Toph's stubborn defenses until she willingly let the river flow through her. Katara's river kept the group moving.

Katara was like water and Toph loved her.

There was Sokka, who was just like his boomerang.

Sometimes hard to see and caught up in things Toph didn't quite understand, but steady and reliable. She had no doubts that no matter how far she threw him, or life threw him, he would rebound just a quickly. She knew he was often left out being the only non bender for the longest time, but she also knew that it was Sokka who made everyone laugh, who came up with the best plans, and knew how to separate duty and dreams. Just like his boomerang, Toph knew that if it came down it, he would throw himself to protect the group. He had lost so much, more than anyone else; his mother, his father, his first girlfriend and for a while his second; but kept moving forward. Sokka always had their safety in mind, hated careless mistakes and would willing play the uncaring bad guy of the group if it meant keeping them safe. If Katara was river kept the group moving than Sokka was the force that kept that river on its path. Without his steadiness the little group would have long lost sight of their original goal with their silly side adventures.

Sokka was perseverance, and Toph loved him.

Then there was Aang, who was just like air he bent.

He was flighty, light on his feet, and every step he took seem either to be perched, like he was in preparation for flight, or just a gentle caress of the earth that Toph was bound to. Nothing seemed to weigh him down for long, and he would easily bound over all life's cares if he had the choice. But Toph also knew that this was not his only side. Like air, she knew that if forced into anything, he would burst out and disappear. Anger, although rare, was fierce and daunting. But all in all, he was Aang, who never left anyone behind- ally or otherwise- and who wouldn't hurt a fly. He knew just how to lift the group, with a happy tune or his cheerful demeanor. He was the only person on the big, wide earth that could get Toph to lift her feet off the ground and she trusted Aang like she trusted no one else. She never had to voice her concerns because she knew that while she was flying through the air where she couldn't see, Aang would make sure she was safe and sound. She knew that he would do this for the entire group. While they were flying on Appa or falling through the sky, Toph knew that although she could not see, that Aang would never let them get hurt. If Sokka was the group's perseverance, than Aang was their love, binding everyone together on this journey.

Aang was like the life-giving air, and Toph loved him.

Then there was Zuko, who was like the fire he bent.

Although he seemed to never breathe too deep and his heartbeat was irregular, each step was taken with a confidence that Toph hadn't quite seen before. He was not lying when he said he knew his destiny now, for every step was sure and he was unafraid of where it will take him. He knew his task; he knew what he was meant to do. But for all his certainty in this area, she knew he didn't think much of himself. He was always so hard on himself, and like fire, he always needed to be bigger and better, burn brighter and burn hotter. She was afraid- although she'd _never_ tell him she was- that he was so focused on the flame, that he would burn, and burn and burn until he collapsed in on himself, with no fuel left. But for all his mistakes Zuko was honest. He never lied, he was always clear about his intentions and he tired and tried and tried. He was just like the flame, one minute bitter, and the next minute sweet. He would carry himself with an air of royalty, but was willing to help wash Toph's laundry when she was too proud to ask Katara after she said that Toph was unable. Zuko was so contradicting that it gave her a headache sometimes, but he Zuko. He was iron-willed and inflexible in his values but compassionate. He was honor and grit and never gave up without a fight and just plain awkward Zuko. If Aang was the love that held the group together, than Zuko was the valour that kept them strong.

Zuko was contradicting like fire, and Toph loved him.

Then there was Suki, who was much like the fans she fought with.

She was the most girly of the group, but at the same time, was a skilled warrior. Toph liked that each step she took was strong and she knew what she was capable of. Suki was brave and showed great leadership skills, but she was also so compassionate that Toph was surprised her care was often overlooked. Suki had sacrificed herself to save Appa, she fought bravely against Ty Lee and Azula and Mai, she took care of Sokka and overlooked his sarcasm but there was one thing that Suki did better than anyone else in their group. It was her village that was burnt down but Zuko, it was Zuko's sister that attacked him and it was the Fire Nation's fault that her entire group of warriors was imprisoned. But she _forgave_ him, _trusted_ him, without a second thought when they were in the Boiling Rock together. She seemed to brush off the entire event completely. Toph could tell that Suki felt a kindred spirit in Zuko; both felt like outsiders in Team Avatar and she gladly let him take the lead when Aang was gone. If Zuko was the valour that kept them strong, than Suki was mediator keeping them composed.

Suki was compassion but was tough as nails when in a fight, and Toph loved her.

Although she was blind, Toph knew that she saw much more of her friends than anyone ever did.

Katara kept them moving, Sokka kept them on course, Aang kept them together, Zuko kept them fighting and Suki kept them calm. No one else saw them this way, and she almost pitied these people. She felt lucky that she couldn't see scars, or glares or looks of pain that would obscure her vision of her friends.

But she couldn't help but feel when Sokka was drawing that stupid picture of all of them together that for just one time she wished she could just see their smiles; just once. All she wanted was one image of her friends, young and beautiful and _alive_ to keep with her forever. She didn't care if she had never seen anything before or if she ever saw anything afterwards. But the moment of longing pasted shortly afterwards.

These people could selfishly see their faces for the rest of their days, but Toph knew that what she saw was so much more special than looks that would be lost in time. Toph saw souls, and she wouldn't give up theirs for the world.

She loved this stupid, emotional, cheesy ragtag team of rebels, but she was Toph, and she'd never _ever_ say it aloud.

* * *

><p>I hope brought justice to the softer side of Toph. I always felt that out of Team Avatar, she'd be the one who valued their friendship the most. Even Zuko had friends in the Fire Nation (if you count his sister's friends as his).<p>

As well, I wanted to write about how important each character was to Team Avatar, and who better to see it than Toph? And when she says beautiful at the end there, I know she doesn't care/know what looks are, but I think she'd assume they would look as lovely as they are on the inside.

**EDIT**: In case anyone was wondering, I think Toph is the one that keeps them grounded and honest. She can tell when they're lying, helps them see past their turmoil (like Zuko talking to her at the Ember Island Players) and keeps them from letting their emotions cloud their judgement (like when she says she thinks Zuko should join the group). This is different from how I wrote Suki, who keeps them kind of calm and stops fights from breaking out (I'd guess between Sokka and Zuko). She thinks like a leader and is the only one in the group that was part of a team before hand, she I assume she knows how to keep everyone on the same page.

I might actually add a chapter about the Gaang and how they see Toph. Would you like?


End file.
